


埃尔梅罗二世绑架事件

by CarrotCesca



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, a fic for Waver's birthday
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，写于2017年10月3日。
Relationships: Gray & Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	埃尔梅罗二世绑架事件

2017年10月3日早上8点，尚在睡梦中的格蕾被电话铃声吵醒，她迷迷糊糊地摸向床边，心里有些愠怒地想是谁会扰人清梦，如果是斯芬，格蕾一定会毫不犹豫按掉，“我只是给格蕾亲亲道个早安哟”，呃，一阵恶寒感袭来，格蕾忽然感到自己像是喝下一杯冰茶一般清醒不少。

屏幕显示: Master V.

埃尔梅罗二世的来电。

格蕾猛然反应过来——今天是师父的生日！可是前几天他才短信通知了所有从他手下毕业的学生——一如既往的“三不”原则，不要挤在生日这一天来看他，不要送礼物，也不准办惊喜派对。

——前几年格蕾伙同几位埃尔梅罗教室的毕业生为他策划过一次惊喜派对，西装笔挺的魔术师在鲜花气球和马其顿主题的蛋糕簇拥下喝得烂醉哭得稀里哗啦，格蕾认为师父并非真的不在意，只是习惯于长期压抑自己，因而对这种突然又激烈的情感刺激感到无所适从，所以宁愿保持一贯的状态。毕竟当天，据喝醉的师父本人透露，他自从母亲过世之后就再没能过一个像样的生日了，即使和 **那个人** 在一起的那段美好而短暂的时光，也没能恰巧把这个特殊日子包含进去。

自此以后，师父就像是被戳中命门一般，每临近生日就会给学生们发短信重申“三不”原则，并且在生日这一天把日程全部排满，要不出门接案子，要不全天上课，要不参加家族会议，手机也是忙音状态，除开去年师父远走迦勒底情况不明之外，这几年来一直如此。

所以，以师父的秉性，会在这么一个特殊的日子里给她打电话，实在是太奇怪了。

格蕾疑惑地拿起手机，一个陌生的声音传来。

“你好，这里是伦敦警方，您是格蕾小姐？”

“是我，先生。”

“请问居住在西敏斯特区X01公寓A142的韦伯·维尔维特先生和您关系亲近吗？”

“对，他是我的老师，先生。”格蕾想了想，加上一句。“我有时做他的助手，一起研究课题。”

“他似乎还设置了您为他的紧急联系人。”电话那一头道，格蕾的心底莫名涌起一阵温暖。“总之，我们今早接到报案，现在正在勘察现场，请您尽快来一趟X01公寓，我们需要您的帮助，您的老师失踪了，谢谢。”

-

X01公寓下停了几辆警车。灰袍女士面无表情地坐电梯上了14层。

“据邻居透露，半夜大约十二点，从维尔维特先生的单人公寓里传来了重物撞击声，玻璃击碎声和惨叫声，动静大到楼下车库里车辆的警报器都在响。于是我们便接到了报警。”

格蕾点了点头，她知道自己现在应当焦急，可她却只感到诧异，和一丝丝的好奇。

“我们敲门时毫无反应，只好撬开，结果发现屋里没人，而现场就是您看到的这个样子。”

占据半面墙的书柜倒在地上，旁边是茶杯的碎片和红褐色还未干透的茶渍，手机落在沙发，而全封闭的玻璃窗上破了一个大洞。

“我们调了这栋楼过道的监控录像，最近一次发现维尔维特先生是昨晚十点，之后未再从正门离开。”

“那窗口呢？”

“小姐，这是14层，他如果跳窗……不过我们并没在楼底发现任何尸体或血迹，所以不用担心。”

“我能看一看现场吗？”

“可以，只是小心不要——喂！”警官的话还没说完，灰袍少女就绕过他，轻松搬起倒在地上的书柜。

“别担心，我只是看看，会放回原位的。”格蕾从掉落在地上的书籍里翻找了一下，并检查了下书柜里某些特定的格子。

“好吧，我只是——简直不敢相信！你看起来这么一个小不点，居然气力这么大。”

“所以，警官大人，您的结论是什么？”

“呃……从现场证据来看，我们暂时推测，您的老师很可能被绑架了，虽然我们也不能确定绑架的手法……您有什么看法吗？”

“我需要用他的手机打个电话。”

-

2017年10月2日，晚上11时50分。

埃尔梅罗二世捂着胸口。他含住一片Nexium超强效胃药，和着热茶吞服下去。今天又加班到9点钟，胃病复发，再这样可真要吃不消了。

“嘟嘟——”

短信提示音，埃尔梅罗二世的手机亮了一下。

——生日快乐呀韦伯酱！给你的礼物几天后寄到哦。格伦&玛莎麦肯基。

埃尔梅罗二世用手撑住额头。尽管他不想让自己在生日这天过分情绪化，但对麦肯基夫妇，他还是下不了手去做强硬要求。

毕竟那是他心中最柔软的那部分。

他依然时常怀念自己少时借住在麦肯基家里的日子，和日本的白米饭秋刀鱼，和坐在屋顶喝啤酒，和……该死，为什么偏在这时候想到他。

埃尔梅罗二世并不是没再见过那个人。

在冬木特异点，他咬破嘴唇才把眼泪憋了回去。

在迦勒底，他都快对御主说感谢人理危机了。

被御主再次召唤出的伊斯坎达尔，却不再认识他，只把他当作一个有趣的新同事，甚至对附身英灵孔明的兴趣都远超过对他本人的兴趣。

埃尔梅罗二世这次一见面便表述了自己想做伊斯坎达尔臣子的愿望，而伊斯坎达尔也爽快地答应了——作为他无数部下中的较出色的一个。这不是什么难以启齿的事情，他知道自己不该奢求，毕竟曾经许过的愿只有“再次见面”，而回归英灵座后丧失记忆也合情合理，能在能力稍有提升后与他共事，成为他的“臣子”，自己已经足够幸运。

——一开始，这样的自我暗示尚能让他保持冷静，久而久之，心底空落落的感觉又悄然浮起，直至令人难以忍受的程度。

当时人理已经恢复，迦勒底不再有紧急任务，时钟塔却依旧非常需要他。于是他几天后辞职回了时钟塔，继续将自己投入超负荷工作中。

如此，算不算心愿已了？

埃尔梅罗二世从自己的书柜上搬下那盒珍藏许久的圣遗物，和那本亚历山大传记，呆呆凝望着。

我还在期待什么呢？

12：00am的闹钟响起，提醒埃尔梅罗二世准时睡觉。男人瞥到手机屏幕的日期，才意识到今天是自己的生日。当然庆祝计划也早就定好了，早上8点到10点家族会议，10点到12点君主会议，下午1点到4点上课，5点到9点论文和新的研究课题，10点回家，充实的一天，完美。

哐——哐——嘭——哗啦——

埃尔梅罗二世很快就迎来了新一岁中的第一声不完美。

窗户碎了，碎片溅到了他的西服上。

“哇，这窗户可真够结实的！”

熟悉的声音。

埃尔梅罗二世往窗口一瞥。两头牛，一架漂亮的牛车，一个肌肉壮汉，悬浮在空中。啊，一定是加班太久出现幻觉了。

等等！

一个肌肉壮汉，红头发，古希腊时代的装饰。秋夜的寒风顺着窗洞吹进居室，埃尔梅罗二世清醒了些。

壮汉微笑：“小子，生日快乐。”

-

“你在这里做什么？你怎么知道今天是我的……我没……”埃尔梅罗二世的声音近乎尖叫。

“Master那里有所有人的资料啊，朕只是找他借了下你的看看。”伊斯坎达尔耸肩。

“你不是……认不得我了吗！”这愈加控制不住的语气让埃尔梅罗二世感到自己退化到了19岁。“要是你……你怎么还……”

“为了给你一个生日惊喜嘛。”伊斯坎达尔挠着自己的后脑勺说。

埃尔梅罗二世发出了一声在迦勒底出任务时被怪打到的惨叫。他双手握拳，不断在大脑里重复“冷静”两个字。

“所以……你早就知道我是——”

“韦伯·维尔维特，我知道你曾经是朕的Master。我还知道你后来成了一流的老师和侦探。”

“但还是三流的魔术师……”埃尔梅罗二世闭上眼，他感到心口一阵翻搅，一种与胃痛相近却又很不相同的知觉。

“咦？你茶几上摆的玩意儿怎么这么眼熟？刚刚还看你一直盯着看！”伊斯坎达尔没有理睬他的自怨自艾，径直问道。

“什么都不是！”埃尔梅罗二世捡起传记和圣遗物就往书柜里塞，慌忙之中一个踉跄往前一扑，书柜轰然倒塌，魔术师也跟着一起趴倒在地。

不能比这更糟了。

伊斯坎达尔从窗洞钻进屋里，从魔术师的手中轻松捏过两件物什。

“朕还以为何等神物呢，原来是这两样。”

埃尔梅罗二世没答话。

“喂，小子，你还好吗？”

“我没事。”男人揉着自己的左臂，艰难爬起。

“这是你的某种仪式吗？盯着我的传记和圣遗物看就能把朕召唤出来的仪式？”伊斯坎达尔笑道。

“……那现在你也知道在下有多想成为你的……臣子了。”

“唔。”伊斯坎达尔把玩着手上的圣遗物盒，撇了撇嘴。“那是你告诉朕的部分，但朕相信你还有一部分没说。”

“什么？”埃尔梅罗二世感到心忽然一凛。

伊斯坎达尔抬起头直视着他的绿眼睛，大汉的视线清澈明亮，他却感到自己的大脑快被穿透。

于是他在大汉正要开口时抢先一步：“好吧，我投降。”

停顿两秒。

“我爱你。”

他已经年过四十，再花费精力玩青少年时期热爱的你猜我猜游戏就实在太幼稚了。

“那就跟朕走。”

“你在说什么？”

“跟朕走，坐上朕的牛车，我们一起征服世界，作为朕的臣子，也作为朕的伴侣，像23年前那样。”

“所以这就是你的生日礼物？”

“对。”

埃尔梅罗二世叹了一口气，却止不住嘴角扬起的微笑。“可我早就过了玩浪漫的年纪了。”

“年纪？那按现在通行的公历算，朕都2373岁了哩。”

“你说得对，我的王。”埃尔梅罗二世感到自己的声音有些颤抖，这不是个好兆头。“可是在下明早有家族会议和君主会议，下午还要上课……”

魔术师忽然用双手捂住了脸。

“怎么了，小子？”

“没事。”话语略带哭腔，双眼发红。埃尔梅罗二世用袖口擦了擦湿润的眼眶。“我只是……算了，我们走吧，Rider。”

伊斯坎达尔揉了揉埃尔梅罗二世头顶的黑发，拉住他的手往窗外走去。

埃尔梅罗二世在正跨上牛车时停下，忽然道：“我们这算不算私奔？”

回答他的是一个忽然落下的吻，轻柔，却又坚定，只是短短的几秒，却让他刹那明了，他情愿牺牲前半生无数个高光时刻，也不愿放弃此刻的幸福。

“可能，但朕从不会躲藏。”

“听起来像你。”说着，埃尔梅罗二世从衣袋中掏出手机，扔回沙发上。“你想去哪儿？”

伊斯坎达尔拉动缰绳，牛车在夜空中奔驰出一道美丽的弧线。

“这个世界上某个朕没到过的地方，你来决定。”

“……听起来更像你了。”

-

格蕾在电话簿里找到了藤丸立香的号码，拨打过去。

“您好，我是埃尔梅罗二世的学生格蕾，我想问问关于您的英灵Rider——伊斯坎达尔最近的情况……好的，休假了吗？……好，几个星期……okay，没问题，谢谢您，再见。”

格蕾的嘴角浮起一丝欣慰的浅笑。

“小姐，您还好吗？”一旁的警官关切地问。

“没、没事！噢，我师父应该没什么危险了，不过你们如果想继续调查我也会配合。”

-

格蕾走出公寓时带走了埃尔梅罗二世的手机，没过多久就来了一通电话。

“您好，这里是格蕾。”

“你这个——噢……是格蕾啊。”莱妮丝的声音。“快叫兄长大人过来开会，他要是不来坐在会议室几个小时的人就是我了！实在不想听贵族之间的勾心斗角哇。”

“呃……莱妮丝，抱歉啊，师父暂时不在。”

“他去哪儿了？”

“我也不知道……你就当，他被绑架了吧，警察是这么说的。”


End file.
